


talk

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, ambiguously gendered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: vic doesn’t always want to talk, and that’s okay





	talk

You sat on the gravel stretching away from the kissing bridge and into the barrens, Vic by your side. He wasn’t saying much — it was just one of those days. You knew your boyfriend well, and he didn’t always feel like talking, but that was okay.

 

He took his pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his Army jacket, flipping the lid open. There was only one left.

 

“Share?” he asked.

  
“Sure,” you replied.

 

He lit up, took a drag, and handed it to you.

 

It went back and forth like that for a minute or two until the cigarette was done, the flame burning so short that it burned your lips to inhale. You put it out on a rock on the ground next to you and leaned into his side, your head on his shoulder.

 

When Vic got quiet, it was contagious for you. You followed suit, keeping your mouth shut, communicating in looks and touches. It drove Patrick crazy when all three of you were together in the backseat, but he was left out of the real conversation as you and Vic leaned together, with an eyebrow lift here and a smile there.

 

Belch was the best with it, though, and sometimes you wished you could be as good as he was. You wished you could just live in the silence, but you weren’t Belch.

 

Still, you tried.

 

“Love you,” you said.

 

“You too, sweetheart,” he replied.

 

You pressed a kiss into his shoulder and he put an arm around you. You moved closer to him, climbing into his lap and pressing your head into his chest, so close you could hear his heartbeat.

 

In that way, at least, that incessant beating, Vic could talk to you.

 

 _I’m here_ , it said. _I’m with you_.

 

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
